


Supernatural 15X20: Destiel is canon (fuck you eric kripke)

by Simple_username



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I wrote this drunk, M/M, Small Amount of Porn, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_username/pseuds/Simple_username
Summary: I've begun rewriting the final episode of supernatural because destiel is canon. It is bad. Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Supernatural 15X20: Destiel is canon (fuck you eric kripke)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all i have so far. I do encourage you to comment! Will release porn bit soon!!

Supernatural 15X20: Destiel is canon (fuck you eric kripke) 

Scene 1 

-Open on Dean sitting on the cold stone floor from the previous episode. 

(Cas’s confession still hanging in the air. Dean has a heartbroken look on his face interrupted only by a single tear making the slow journey down his cheek.) 

-The camera exactly parallel to him and begins a slow zoom on his face. 

(Dean sighs, wiping away his tears. He looks up, behind the camera, takes a deep breath) 

Dean: ...I... love you too Cas.... 

-Screen slowly fades to black 

Scene 2 

-Close up on Dean’s alarm clock. It goes off and a tired hand slaps it off. 

-Camera pans to a rough looking dean. Stubble, dark circles. He has clearly stopped taking care of himself. Deans sighs before rolling back over to sleep in the dark. Theres a clink as the empty beer bottles on the bed roll around. 

-Camera is now outside dean's bedroom looking in through the crack in the open door. Sam stands there looking concerned. He knows there’s no use trying to rouse him he’s been like this for weeks ever since Cas left. But he’ll try any way. He opens the door, walks over to deans bed and sits down. 

Sam: (nervously) Dean? Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it? 

Dean: (gruffly) Not now Sammy... 

(His head still buried in the pillow) 

Sam: Dean... you’re my brother and I love you... so I'm gonna say this... He wouldn’t want this (Cas). He’d want you to be happy, he’d want you to keep living and thriving... Kween. 

(After his brother had come out as bisexual Sam had begun to adopt popular homosexual vernacular to make him more at ease) 

Dean: Sammy... please stop with all that fruity shit. (He turns his face, tears streaming down it). I'm not a bottom. 

Sam: Sorry mama. (He retreats, turning back before finally shutting the door) 

-The camera from far away focuses on Sam his head resting against the wall outside dean's room. Before sliding sideways into darkness. 

Scene 3 

-3 months later appears on screen- 

(Camera opens on a wooden beam in a barn, blood spatters across it the camera turns to see Dean and Sam fighting vampire clowns. Quick shots of fighting, dean slashes a clown’s head off with a machete before shoving one into Sam who does the same. Theres now only one clown left. Sam and dean look up. The camera is behind them as they charge the clown both taking one shoulder each before slamming the clown onto a large rusty nail on a beam. He dies instantly. ) 

Sam: (Smirking) That’s useful! Though someone really should move that. This place can't be up to code. 

Dean: (Looking forlorn and musters up a small laugh) Yeh.. I guess 

Sam: Hey this was really good! I'm proud of you for coming out... to the hunt I mean (He snickers, and Deans laughs for real this time) 

Dean: ;) 

Sam: How did you say that out loud? 

(Suddenly a vast rumbling erupts from all around them. The barn shakes with a godly fury and a bright white light shatters across the screen encompassing everything. The boys cover their eyes from the blinding light. ) 

-The screen begins to return to regular color. The camera is on the floor directly behind someone's legs. Quick jump to dean’s face which squints confusedly. Then his vision clearing, his eyes lock on the man widening incredulously. The camera turns to see standing before them, looking better than ever... Castiel. 

(Cas smiles at Dean, love in his eyes. Dean is frozen. Dumbfounded.) 

Sam: CAS! I can't believe you’re here! Wha.. How? 

Dean: (In a small voice) … Cas.. 

(Sam turns looking back and forth between them both. Then a realization.) 

Sam: Oh... Um. I’m gonna go find those kids. I'll be in the car. 

(Sam exits out the barn leaving Dean and Castiel alone.) 

-Wide shot of Dean and Castiel on opposing sides of the screen. Camera focuses on Dean. Tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes. Camera cuts back to Cas who is also crying. 

(Crying breaks through the silence. The moment extends on encompassing everything they wish they could have said to each other but didn’t. In their eyes there is nothing but pure, deep, unbridled love. There are no words that they can say that could begin to explain what they feel for each other. Instead, Cas walks steadily across the ground towards Dean, his coat billowing in the wind, the world stands still before Cas finally reaches out gripping Dean’s face in both his hands. Their eyes lock once more before both flicking down to the others mouth. Dean looks scared but mesmerized. Gently Cas turns his head..) 

Dean: Cas... 

Castiel: Dean. 

(Castiel leans in and kisses him deeply.) 

(The music swells and the camera pans around them as they kiss. The camera eventually stops and the two break apart, resting their foreheads together they both smile serenely.) 

Dean: (Chuckles softly) Took you long enough! 

-The scene ends-


End file.
